Hell Night: Alternate Ending::Julian's Worst Fear
by backyousorrybastards
Summary: Hell Night:Adam managed to disarm and knock out all the boys and get them into a car traveling to the middle of no-where. From there, it turns into Julian's worst nightmare. DALTON!VERSE  Warning: torture, forced boy on boy kissing, non-graphic smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I just want to say that I own none of the characters in this fic-the amazing and talented and awesome CP Coulter wrote Dalton and owns all of the characters but Blaine and Kurt, who are owned by Glee. Ok, thanks and enjoy=)**

Hell Night: After Logan and Blaine burst into the room, and directly after Julian was forced to declare his love for Julian. Adam managed to disarm Blaine and Logan in the struggle, knocking them out in the process. He then knocked out the rest of the boys with chloroform.

Adam looked around, frantically. He now had five unconscious boys in his power, one of which the love his life. The others got in the way of his and Julian's happy ending. They had to pay. He quickly ran to the pile of handcuffs he left in the corner and went to work binding each boy's arms behind his back and ankles together, excluding his precious Julian. Julian would realize soon that they belonged together and wouldn't fight back. He then snuck each boy out through the fire escape before throwing him in the back of his van. Then, there was only Julian left. Adam gently picked up the young movie star, cradling his head as he carried him down the fire escape. He wished that Julian could ride in the front with him, but he knew that Julian would put up a fight when he awoke, and Adam couldn't be distracted. He placed Julian down in the furthest corner of the space, as far away as possible from the other, evil boys. Adam smirked as he used duct tape to gag each boy, excluding Julian, of course. He got in the car and began to drive, leaving the burning building behind him.

Julian awoke first, having taken in the least amount of chloroform. He was shocked at what he opened his eyes to. There, lying bound and gagged before him, were four people in the world that he could actually call friends.

"_Oh God it wasn't a dream," _he thought, groggily. Julian had to wake them up and fine someway to get them out of the room. That was moving? Julian almost broke into tears as he realized he wasn't in the third floor room anymore. He was in a moving vehicle, with four friends, and a psychopath. And it was all his fault.

"_If I weren't such a petty, stupid bitch we wouldn't be here! Why couldn't I have just told someone who could actually do something about it? Or run as fast as I could as soon as I received the first 'present' from Adam. Then at least if he caught up with me I would be the only one in danger!"  
><em>Julian needed someone to calm him down and help him thing logically. Normally, he would choose Logan, but considering he had just declared his love for him at knifepoint, he didn't really want to do that.

"_Kurt, no he'd probably freak out. That Reed kid would probably have a complete meltdown. That leaves Blaine," _Julian thought, groaning. He never knew Blaine too well, only that he was Logan's love interest for a while and that he was a nice enough kid.

Julian crawled over to Blaine and shook him gently, with absolutely no effect. He sighed and began to shake Blaine's shoulders back and forth, which caused Blaine to groan through the duct tape covering his mouth. His eyes opened slowly and met Julian's. He brought his head up quickly, then it dropped to the floor again. He was moaning in pain from the wound in his shoulder and, most likely, a concussion from Adam knocking him out.

"Don't be a retard, Blaine. Sit up slowly," Julian whispered. Blaine then tried to use his arms to push him off the ground, realizing he couldn't. He looked up at Julian with a look on his face saying, _"Well, what the hell do you want me to do?"_

Julian sighed and pulled Blaine up slowly from his uninjured arm. Blaine then looked at him again, "_Anything else?" _Julian reached down and slowly pulled the duct tape from Blaine's mouth, putting his finger to his nose to symbolize being quite.

Blaine whispered at a rapid pace, "What the fuck happened? Oh shit, my shoulder hurts…and my head. Why can't I use my arms? What the fuck? Are we moving?"

Julian sighed, "Yeah apparently we are! I don't know. That psychopath, Adam, somehow got us all in a fucking van. We're screwed if we don't get out of here. The problem here is that all you guys are frickin handcuffed! And I don't think Kurt or Reed can walk anyway. Actually, now that I think of it I don't think you can walk either. Or Logan after the blows you guys got to the head. And I'm not feeling so hot myself," Julian finished, wincing.

"Well, what the fuck or we gonna do now?" Blaine asked, beginning to freak out.

"Blaine, chill. I woke you up cuz you were the least likely to flip, and I need you to help me figure out 'what the fuck we do now."

Blaine began to answer, and then he caught a glance of Reed and changed his response.

"Well we start by stopping the blood flow from Reed's head!" Blaine whispered sharply, trying to wriggle over and stop the blood flow.

"I got it," Julian said, quickly crawling over to where Reed sat.

"Shit, you're right it still hasn't stopped bleeding!" Julian looked around for something to stop the flow of blood, before sighing and ripping off a long strip of his Dalton, button-down shirt and wrapping it over Reed's wound.

Blaine continued, "Then we wake him and Logan up before Kurt because you're not supposed to sleep with a concussion." Julian nodded and began to shake Reed's shoulders until he heard a groan. And then an attempted scream

"Reed, calm down." Blaine said. Reed stopped screaming and clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"Julian, get the duct tape off." Blaine said. "He can't breathe!" Julian reached over and peeled the tape from Reed's mouth, then, learning from his mistakes, he went ahead and freed Logan and Kurt's mouth as well.

Reed groaned and spoke slowly, as though he couldn't remember the right words, "My head hurts. Where are we?"

Julian looked at Blaine helplessly, unsure of how to answer Reed without causing him to have a meltdown.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Julian and turned his head to Reed to say, "Reed, whatever I say, you cannot scream." Only when Reed nodded did Blaine continue, "Somehow, Adam got us in a van or something. I don't know where we are, or how long we've been driving. All I know is that we have to work together to get out of here, or we're screwed."

Surprisingly, whether it was because Reed actually stayed calm or because he was too out of it to understand what Blaine had said, Reed just nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Reed? You have to try really hard to stay awake for us, ok?" Blaine asked. Reed nodded, but looked as though his eyelids were made of lead.

"Can you prop him up against the wall, Julian?" Blaine asked. Julian went over to Reed and gently grasped him under his arms, pulling the small boy up against the wall. Reed clasped his eyes shut in pain, but feebly whispered a small thanks to Julian, who nodded. Then, Julian looked to Blaine, who was still lying flat on his back and walked over to do the same thing to him. However, it was much more tricky because of the knife wound in his shoulder. Julian ended up grabbing Blaine's uninjured arm and grabbing around his stomach with his another arm, dragging him to the nearest wall and leaving him in a sitting position.

'Thanks, Jules," Blaine said.

"Hey, just don't mention it to Kurt or he might kill me," Julian answered with a smirk, which quickly disappeared when Blaine spoke next.

"Now, we should wake up Logan."

Julian shook his head, "I can't do it, Blaine. I can't. I just told him that I've loved him since freshman year, with a crazy stalker holding a knife to my throat, in front of everybody!"

Blaine looked at Logan strangely, "I know things are weird, Julian, but he could die if we don't see if he's ok. So, I'm sure he can look past that ordeal, considering we're being kidnapped and he's injured- hell, we're all injured. "

Julian, still frowning, nodded and slowly crawled over to Logan, who was lying flat on his back, a large goose egg coming from the top of his head where he was hit. Julian took a deep breath before tapping Logan on the shoulder. Logan opened his eyes, groggily, and looked up at Julian."

"Oh hey, Jules. You'll never believe it-I had the craziest dream. Uuuugh and now my head hurts. What'd we do last night, man? Have a rager?"

"Logan, stop being a douche and look around." Julian said, his voice snippy.

Logan jerked his bound hands and his body went rigid. He then tried to spread his feet apart to stand upon, going deathly pale as the handcuffs around his ankles stopped him.

"Holy shit, it wasn't a dream. What the fuck, Julian? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He was going to continue, but Julian stopped him, "Look, let's not let any of our petty crap get in the way right now. If you haven't noticed, we're in a psycho's van, driving god knows where. Can we talk about it later?"

Logan looked scared to death, but nodded.

"Yeah. Who else is here? Please not Derek!" Logan said, trying to strain his head up.

Julian sighed and pulled on Logan's shoulders until he was sitting against the wall, like Reed and Blaine.

"Oh God," Logan said, viewing Blaine, still unconscious Kurt, and semi-conscious Reed, who had completely bled through Julian's shirt.

"Shit," Julian said, running over to Reed, ripping another part of his shirt off, and replacing the makeshift bandage. He then shook Reed, who had dropped off, awake and turned back to Logan.

"Yeah, "Oh fuck is more like it, Lo." Julian snapped, turning and going to wake up Kurt, who was still completely out of it.

Julian shook Kurt's shoulder, being very careful not to touch his injured leg.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered loudly. "Kurt, wake up!" He responded by groaning and turning his head away from the noise.

"Kurt," Julian said louder. Kurt's eyes groggily opened and he looked around before tears came to his eyes.

"What the fuck? Oh shit, my leg hurts like hell," Kurt moaned.

"Kay, Kurt, we're in deep shit," Julian cut right to the chase. "We're in a moving vehicle that a psychopath is driving."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he tried to sit up, finding that he couldn't.

"Here, I got it," Julian said, grabbing Kurt and repeated the process, pulling Kurt against the wall. Kurt hissed as his leg was dragged across the floor.

"Ok, now that we're all-or most of us are aware," Julian said, glancing at Reed who, though awake, was staring into space with glossy eyes.

Blaine looked at Julian and hatched his plan, "I think our only option is to have you make a break for it when the door opens. Julian," Blaine said, cutting off his protests. "This is the only thing we could possible do. If you get out of here, then you can get help. I just wish you could bring Reed…" Blaine said. Reed didn't even acknowledge his name being called but continued staring directly ahead of him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah that would be good, but there's no way he'd be able to run carrying Reed. Don't look back, Julian, just run. It's our only chance of getting us out of here."

"Hey, Julian. Can I talk to you?" Logan mumbled. Julian nodded and went to sit by Logan.

"Look, I just want to-"

Julian cut him off, "Look, Logan. We can have this conversation later, ok? I don't want it to be forced."

Logan nodded, "Just know…that you're my best friend. And I love you, ok?"

Julian turned his head, "Ok, Lo. I love you too, but let's get the fuck out of here, ok?"

Kurt and Blaine, who had been pretending to have a conversation had to interfere when they saw the state of Reed's head.

"Julian," Kurt said. "He's losing too much blood. You have to put pressure on the cut, or he'll die," Kurt said, choking out the words. Julian nodded and crawled over to Reed.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" Julian asked.

Reed nodded and whispered, "My head hur-hurts."

"Yeah, I know, and what I'm about to do will hurt like all-mighty hell. But it might save your life."

Reed began to cry, "Just let me die," he moaned. "I don't wanna be here."

"No, I can't do that. Kurt'll beat the shit out of me if I do that. And think of, whatshisname, Shane. He's waiting for you." Reed choked on his tears, but nodded for Julian to continue. Julian began to slowly apply pressure on Reed's head, wincing at each gasp Reed let out. He kept his hands pressed on Reed's head, which actually seemed to stop some of the blood flow.

"Ok, so now what," Julian barked. "We just wait here?"

"Unless you have any brilliant plans," Kurt snapped. They waited for the next level of hell in their "adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

The fire in the art building was finally put out, and Dwight, Evan, Ethan, Micah, Justin, and Charlie made it out with relatively small injuries. All were a little traumatized, and it would be guessed that most had at least minor concussions. However, when they made it to the third floor, nothing was there but a lot of blood… and the fire escape door wide open. Dalton faculty and students could only assume the worst.

The police set up a ten-mile wide search for the five missing boys, but with no luck. They broadcasted Adam's van license plates and type of car all over the news, along with a description of Adam and the five missing boys.

Shane and David sat around five clinic beds, waiting for the smoke filled, concussed boys filling them to wake up.

Charlie woke up first, coughing and wheezing, "Hey—did everybody get out ok?

"I'm not going through this five times, Charlie," David said. "Wait 'till everyone's awake."

Finally, after about twenty more minutes later, everyone was awake, with the same reaction as Charlie.

Micah woke up last, and they could actually answer him when he asked, "What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"We don't know where Reed, Blaine, Logan, Julian, or Kurt are." We think Adam took them," Shane whispered, on the brink of tears.

* * *

><p>Adam was on top of the world! He had the man that he loved, along with four of his brainwashers to punish. It was a good day. He heard hushed whispering coming from the back of the van, but he just shrugged.<p>

"_Let them do whatever they want. I can make any of them do whatever __**I**__ want. I have their other friends." _He sneered. _"They're not gonna leave anyone behind, and Reed is dying already. If they don't want him to die, they'll listen to me. They always do."_

Adam drove for another twenty minutes before, finally, reaching his destination: His family's farmhouse, out in the middle of nowhere. He could have his Julian forever. He got out of the car and walked around to the back, knife in hand.

* * *

><p>"I think we're stopping," Kurt whispered.<p>

"You ready, Julian," Logan asked. Julian nodded and crouched down near the doors, ready to make a break for it. Suddenly, the doors flew open. Julian jumped down and began to take in his surroundings as he was sprinting towards the nearest road.

"Hey!" Adam yelled, considering going after him, but after looking at the four, defenseless boys in front of him, had a better idea.

"_Shit," _Julian thought. _"We really are in the middle of nowhere" _He kept sprinting; almost at the end of the driveway now, but his head was killing him_._

"JULIAN STOP OR I'LL KILL HIM! He's on the brink of death anyway…" Adam said, holding Reed against his body with one arm.  
><em>"Who is he gonna kill? As long as it's not Logan…Oh stop it you pompous ass, you can't let any of them die for you." <em>Julian yelled inside his head.

Reed screamed as loud as he could manage, "Go Julian! GET HELP!"

"Shut up," Adam sneered, slapping Reed in the face. Reed screamed in pain from his jarred head, and Kurt screamed for Adam to stop. This caused Julian to halt. He turned around slowly.

"Ok, Adam. Ok. Put Reed down, and I'll come back."  
>"NO! You come back, and I'll put the little Dormouse down," Adam sneered. Julian hesitated for a minute and Adam promptly slammed Reed against his van. Reed shrieked and lost consciousness for a few seconds, before his eyes opened again, tear filled.<p>

"Ok, ok," Julian said. He began to walk back towards his impending doom, all to save a boy he barely knew, only because he knew this kid was important to people he loved. As soon as Julian was close enough for Adam to grab, he let go of Reed, who promptly slid to the floor and stayed down.

Adam threw Julian to the ground hard, causing him to smack his head against the ground and scream. Then, Adam looked hurt as he said, "How dare you? YOU LOVE ME!" Adam said. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jean' pockets and clicked them around Julian's ankles.

"Apparently, you can't be trusted yet!" Julian just moaned as Adam pulled him up from the ground and leaned him against the van.

"REED!" Kurt yelled. He rolled to the edge of the van and fell the four-foot drop, landing on his back, cursing angrily. He then rolled to where Reed was and began to talk to him, trying to get any signs of life. Reed just moaned, which, at that this point was good enough for the terrified Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'll treat your friend. If…and only if…Julian gives me a hug."

Logan protested loudly, "No, you sicko. He hates you."

Adam smirked, "I'd be careful what you say, Logan." Adam began sauntering towards Logan, dragging Julian with him. "I can make your life a living, fucking, hell!" Adam said, and he swiftly slapped Logan, who winced.

Julian just clenched his eyes shut in complete disgust when Adam said, "So what will it be, Julian, sweetie? Oh come on, it's just a hug!" Julian nodded with his eyes still clenched shut. He quickly threw his arms around Adam, but when he tried to pull away, he couldn't. Adam was holding him close, Julian, once again, tried to jerk away, but was unable to.

"Please let go of me!" Julian said, beginning to panic.

"Ok, ok," Adam said "All in good time; I'm just trying to give you a proper hug." Adam let go of Julian, who turned away and fell to the floor, shaking, with his hands around his knees.

"Good," Adam said. "I'll keep your friend alive now; as soon as we get inside I'll look at his head." Adam then began the time-consuming task of transferring each boy into the house, but not before taking a long piece of rope, threading it through each boy's left ankle cuff, and tying the rest around a nearby lamp-post, preventing them from trying to wander. He then picked up Reed, who was too out of it to care, and walked into the house. He went down the basement stairs, where there were around ten small beds. He placed the small boy in a bed, re-cuffing his hands in front of him, and un-cuffing one of his ankles. He then attached the spare cuff to the horizontal bed rail. Considering the kid could barely keep his eyes open, there was probably no need to chain him to the bed, but Adam's motto is 'better safe than sorry.'

Adam sighed as he unwrapped the blood soaked strip of shirt from Reed's head and went to work cleaning out the gash, Reed letting out sharp cries of pain, regularly. Adam didn't care if he was hurting Reed. After all, he and his friends had done this to themselves. The young stalker finished disinfecting the cut, before getting gauze and bandages to wrap it up. He wrapped the boy's head rather tightly, to prevent him from losing any more blood.

"_Julian won't like it if he dies," _he thought.

Adam came for Kurt next, whose leg was twisted at a very odd angle and arm was swollen purple. Kurt yelped in pain as he was lifted off the ground. He was brought into the same room, seeing Reed fast asleep on a bed, and placed on the bed next to Reed's. Again, his arms were bound in front of him, and his injured leg's ankle was set loose, but he too was chained to the bed. Though he too probably didn't need to be kept to the bed, Kurt couldn't even put pressure on his leg, let alone run away, Adam felt it was safest to do so.

Adam walked back out into the driveway to collect Blaine.

"Don't touch me," Blaine said, rolling back into a corner of the van. "Just let me walk; I promise, I won't try anything."  
>Adam smirked, "Yeah right, like I believe that. Look, I hit you in the head pretty hard; I doubt you can walk in a straight line. Just come here." When Blaine shook his head, Adam just sighed and pulled Blaine to the edge of the van by his bound feet, then threw him over his shoulder, a very easy feat for Adam. Blaine went still for a minute, his head spinning (a combination of his head injury and the pain from his shoulder. Soon, Blaine was jerking back and forth, trying to break free. Once they entered the house, Blaine stopped, realizing there was no use in fighting, and wanting to see if there were any means of escape. Blaine, like Kurt and Reed, was brought to the basement, put in the next bed, had his hands tied in front of him, and his ankle chained to the bedpost.<p>

While Adam was gone, Logan and Julian were left alone in an awkward silence.

"Hey Jules, I know I'm gonna sound like a complete drama queen but can I talk to you? For real now?" Logan said. When Julian nodded, Logan began, "Look, just, if we don't make it out of here, I want you to know…that-you're my best friend. And I love you. And I think that…well I am so sorry this happened to you, Julian. And I'm sorry that I have been so thick the past few years to not see that I have…well, I think we could've given dating a try. And I'm skipping all the dramatics and the being angry because we just don't have time. I just need you to know that, that I love you too, ok?"

Julian smiled, "Kay Logan. But we're both getting out of here. I mean, maybe if it were only you kidnapped people wouldn't look, but I'm a superstar. People never stop searching for movie stars." Julian said, and though it was extremely forced, the sarcasm in Julian's voice brought a sense of comfort to each boy.

Logan just snorted, "Yeah, right! I'm sure people are celebrating your disappearance right now." Then, Adam came back and ruined the one normal thing that had occurred since the kidnapping: Logan and Julian being assholes towards each other.

Adam turned towards Logan and swiftly threw him over his shoulder, almost violently. Logan saw stars and blanked out for a few seconds, and when he woke up he was being carried down a staircase. He was then set on a bed. The same process was issued to Logan, and he was left with semi-conscious Reed, terrified Kurt, and fuming Blaine, chained to a bed. He hoped that Julian was ok.

Adam made the trek back outside just one more time, for his true love.

"I can walk Adam!" Julian said, glaring.

"Oh, I know you can, honey. But why would I miss an opportunity to do something nice for you?"

"Please, Adam, don't touch me!"  
>Adam smiled, as he bent to pick up the shaking boy and said, "Don't be silly, sweetie! You love me."<p>

Julian shuddered as Adam picked him up, bridal style, and began to walk towards the house. He brought him downstairs, Julian still clenching his eyes shut, and placed him, gently on the bed next to Logan. Julian's arms were never restrained, so the only thing Adam did was unlock his ankles. Then, he pulled out what looked to be a set of handcuffs, but on a long chain. He attached one cuff to Julian's ankle, and the other to the bedpost. This gave Julian access to the whole room, but no further.

"Get some rest, guys. You're gonna need it for tomorrow." Adam said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Kurt said quickly. "Can you clean out Blaine's shoulder? And Julian's arm? And maybe get some sort of food or water in Reed? He isn't looking too good," Kurt said, glancing at Reed who, though no longer bleeding, was only half awake, occasionally moaning in pain.

"Maybe tomorrow, if Julian and I have a good day," Adam said, smiling cruelly at Julian, who just shrunk back into the bed.

"_Now to dispose of the car." _Adam thought. He drove about fifteen minutes to an old, drive-in movie theatre that people use for extra parking. He abandoned the van and hotwired an eight seater, Cadillac car.

"_This'll do," _Adam thought, driving away, back towards his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are telling you that we're fine!" Charlie said, getting out of his bed.

The clinic nurse just looked at him and said, "And I'm telling you-If you don't sit back down then I _will _call all of your parents back here."

"She wouldn't! We just got them all to leave," Evan gasped.

Ethan shook his head, "She can't! That's too extreme."

"I can and I certainly will!"

"Chaz, she sounds serious. I would sit down before you, basically, lose any chance of stepping out of this room again and bring us all down with you!" Said Ethan.

Evan looked genuinely frightened, "Yeah, Charlie, think about this. Once the parents are called back, it's all over." Charlie slowly put his hands up in surrender and sat down on his bed.

Look, I understand that you're all worried about your other friends, but you've already told the police everything you could remember. And, the sooner you guys' start relaxing, the sooner I can get you out of here." The clinic doctor said.

The boys nodded, defeated.

* * *

><p>Though everybody tried to stay alert and awake, eventually each of them fell asleep, their respective injuries taking their toll. Logan woke up first the next morning, but saw no reason to wake the other boys. His head hurt, but other than that he felt ok. Logan's thought of letting his friend's sleep was ruined by Julian, who let out a scream in his sleep, waking everyone but himself and Reed up.<p>

"Julian," Logan yelled. "Julian, wake the fuck up!" The whimpering boy's eyes opened and he sat up.

"I'm fine-sorry just a dream-I'm fine," Julian choked out. But even Blaine, who barely knew Julian, could see that Julian was deeply shaken.

"Jules," Logan began.

"Just stop-I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Julian insisted. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but after seeing the terrified, pleading look on Julian's face, he stopped.

"Ok…" Logan said, lamely.

Adam barreled through the basement doors, hearing the terrified scream of his soul mate

"Julian! What happened? Did they hurt you?" Adam said, running down the stairs.

"Stay away from me!" Julian screamed, completely losing it. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Julian," Adam sounded shocked. "You don't know what you're saying. I love you…we're meant to be together. Now, come here. You're obviously scared."

Julian shook his head and scrambled backwards, into the headboard.

"Julian," Adam said. "I'm warning you. Come here!" Staying right where he was, Julian shook his head.

Adam sighed and began walking towards Julian's bed, causing Julian to jump out of it and run to the corner. Adam simply grabbed the end of the chain and quickly pulled it forward, causing Julian to wipe out and land on his back, hitting his head on the hard, tile floor. Logan yelled out in protest, but was ignored. Julian stayed conscious, but stars flashed in front of his eyes. Adam quickly took this time to pull Julian towards him, dragging across the floor. Julian tried to twist away, but Adam was much stronger than the struggling boy and quickly had him on the floor directly in front of him.

"See? That was so easy! You just have to relax," Adam spoke to Julian as though he were a toddler. Julian was trembling with worry and rage.

"How can I relax when you're here," He seethed. Just then, Reed moaned loudly.

Kurt requested again, "Please if you have any water or food to give Reed-He really needs it, Adam!"

"I told you! If Julian and I have a good day, I'll give you all food and treat all your injuries. But, if Julian and I have a bad day, one of you has to pay. And I think, today, that'll be you Blaine!"

"No Adam-it doesn't have to be Blaine! Why not me? Or how about you just take a deep breath and not hurt anybody else?" Kurt said, desperately.

"Shut up, Kurt," Blaine said. "Better me than you."

Adam completely ignored Kurt, anyway. He swiftly, like it was no big deal, pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Adam, Adam please stop this!" Julian burst out.

Adam smiled down at Julian and said, "I'm doing this for us!-So we can be happy. So, Julian, you and I are gojng out on our first date! You're gonna tell me all about yourself!"  
>"I don't even know you," Julian choked, on the brink of tears.<p>

"Start talking, Julian, or I'll have to hurt poor Blaine. " Adam said, standing near Blaine, the gun trained on his head. Blaine glared up at Adam, as though daring him to try anything.

"I-I…" Julian gasped. Adam whacked Blaine across the head with the gun, causing Kurt to yell out angrily and Blaine, after screaming, to completely lose consciousness. Kurt was desperately trying to reach him.

"I'm still waiting sweetie," Adam spoke, as though he hadn't just knocked someone out.

"Julian-Julian look at me." Logan said. Julian did. "It's just like an interview, Jules."

"_Just like an interview," _Julian thought. _"Right!"_

"Uuum… uh where do you want me to start?"  
>Adam smiled and happily said, "Just tell me something about yourself!"<br>Julian, with a little more confidence after Logan's support, began, "I like sunglasses."

Adam smiled and said, "Well anyone could figure that out! Ok, ok-start from the beginning. What was your childhood like?"

Julian face paled and he desperately thought, "_My friends don't even know what my childhood was like. I can't tell this psychopath! Ok, ok…interview answers."_

Everyone could see Julian apply his blank mask on his face, hiding any glimpse of emotion.

"There were lots of cameras."

"Again, that's obvious. You and I are in love, Julian. I want to know things you haven't told anyone else! Like, what was your parent's divorce like?"

Julian went still and choked out, "I don't talk about that."

"Yes you do! I need to know everything about you! And I'll kill everyone who gets in the way of that," Adam said, glaring at Logan, Kurt, Blaine, and Reed.

"Ok, ok. It was fine. I barely remember it."

"Don't lie to me Julian! Couples don't lie to each other! It must have been horrible watching your parents fight over you, but not for you, just for your talent."

Julian looked up, horrified.  
>"I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered, attempting to turn his face back into the blank slate he had mastered years ago. Adam raised the gun back, threatening to hit Blaine again, and Julian gasped, "Uh, ok, fine. It sucked, I guess."<p>

"Yeah, I bet it did," Adam said creepily. "How did it make you feel?"

Julian, still choking back tears, whispered, "Horrible."  
>Logan was staring at his best friend, shocked. Though the two had bonded over having divorced parents, they had never dug this deep. Logan felt tears threaten to come up, but he choked them back.<p>

"_I have to be strong. For Julian. He shouldn't have to do this; it's not fair."_

Adam interrupted Logan's thoughts.

"It made you feel like you weren't a person? Like you were only good for smiling in front of a camera? Like no one cared about you for you?"

Finally, the tears escaped Julian's face and his mask cracked in half. He buried his face in his hands, sobs racking his body. Logan had only seen his friend cry once before, and that was an accident where he had been kicked out of the room by Julian the second he walked in. He was shocked at Julian's break down, but he wanted nothing more than to kneel down next to his best friend and comfort him, in his own sarcastic way, the only thing that Julian would respond to.

Adam ran over to Julian, speaking soothingly, "It's ok now, Julian. Because I care about you and your feelings." Julian just continued to hide his head in his hands.

"Ok. I'll be back later with food and water. For now, let me clean Blaine's shoulder. Oh and Julian, your arm!" He grabbed the cotton and disinfecting wipes, walking over to the still unconscious Blaine. Adam peeled his shirt away from the bloody, stab wound. He went to work cleaning it. Blaine didn't wake up throughout the whole process. After it was clean, Adam wrapped clean cotton around the injury and taped it off. Then, he walked over to Julian, who was still sitting with his hands around his knees, his face hidden. As Adam reached out to touch his arm, he jerked away.

"Jules," Logan said. "You have to let him clean your arm or it could get infected and shit. Please, Jules, just stick your arm out." Julian didn't acknowledge Logan's speaking, just stuck his arm out in the general direction of Adam. Adam went to work cleaning and wrapping it. He then left the room, promising food and water later.

"Julian," Logan began. "Julian, it's ok. Trust me, we are not judging you. Adam is a douche bag, ok? Just ignore him. Pretend like you're talking to someone else, anyone else."

Julian looked up, his eyes red and puffy, and hiccupped, "Look ok. I just have to get through this however I can. So, please just leave it alone." He took a deep breath before breaking down into tears again, "How the fuck am I supposed to do this Lo?" He whispered.

"I don't know, Jules. I don't know. Just know, that I'm here for you."

Kurt chimed in from across the room, "I am too. And so is Blaine. And so is Reed, whenever he becomes responsive again."

Julian nodded. Not one of them knew how much these words meant to him. They gave him the feeling of being supported that he hadn't truly felt in many years. Julian opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out he just crawled back into one of the beds and stared into space. Everyone knew that he had to think by himself for a little while, and left him alone.

All of the conscious boys looked up as a bag full of metal cans hit the tile floor.

"Here ya' go," Adam's voice rang down the stairs.

Julian sighed as he stood up to grab the bag. There were six cans of soup and a twelve-pack of plastic water bottles. There were also a container of plastic spoons. Julian tossed water bottles to Blaine and Logan, but looked unsure at what to do about Blaine and Reed.

Kurt spoke, "You eat first, and then you can wake them up." Julian nodded and chugged a water bottle. Kurt and Logan drank as well, awkwardly with their hands bound together. Then, each boy ate a can of cold soup, Kurt and Logan just drinking it, unable to use a spoon. After Julian had eaten, he walked over to Reed.

"Reed," he said, shaking his shoulders. Reed's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, Reed. You need to eat, kid."

"Not hungry," Reed murmured. Julian looked at Kurt, asking what to do.

"Reed, you need to eat," Kurt said. Reed just shook his head.

"Water?" Reed croaked out.

"Yeah, of course," Julian said. He awkwardly held the bottle to Reed's lips and slowly poured the water down his throat. Reed coughed, but gratefully accepted it.

"Reed, you need to eat," Julian said, again. However, Reed just shook his head again and turned on his side, his eyes closing.

Kurt sighed, "Next time he wakes up, he has to eat." Julian nodded, then walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine," Julian said, tapping him on the shoulder. Blaine's eyes opened slowly.

"Shit, what happened?" Blaine asked, groggily.

"You were hit in the head….again." Kurt said. "And now, you need to eat."

"I'm really not hungry," Blaine said.

"C'mon Blaine. Don't be stupid." Julian said. Blaine nodded, and held out his bound hands for water. Julian handed it to him, already opened, and Blaine brought it to his mouth, drinking deeply. Julian then offered him soup. Blaine wrinkled his nose, the thought of food disgusted him at the moment, but to keep his friends happy, he took it and sipped the broth slowly.

Then, each of the boys slowly dropped off to sleep, except Julian, who sat up, staring into space. Realizing how truly fucked they all were.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie, Dwight, Evan, and Ethan were cleared to go back to class, and Micah was free to leave. However, he wasn't going anywhere until all of the missing boys were found. Shane had just been holed up in Blaine's dorm room for the past two days, and Micah knew he had to help him, he just didn't know how.

"Hey Shane," Micah said, going to sit next to his former love. "You want food? I'm making Raman Noodles…"

Shane looked up, confused, and said, "Oh, what? Yeah, I guess, thanks."

"Shane. You have to believe me when I say that we will not rest until we find them. I promise."

"He has Blaine _and_ Reed. God knows what that psychopath is capable of!"

" Hey, don't think like that. Now, c'mon- let's go kill ourselves with crappy food."

Shane smiled at this and stood up to follow Micah out of the room.

* * *

><p>Julian could not sleep. He sat in the bed, thinking about he had been forced to share intimate details of his life with a psychopath he barely knew. Details that he had never shared with anyone, ever.<p>

"_There's no way in hell we're getting out of here." _Julian thought to himself. _"Let's be real. Reed lost so much blood he can barely stay conscious for more than two minutes, and Kurt's leg is screwed. Blaine and Logan were both bashed in the head, not to mention Blaine's stab wound. And my head hurts like almighty hell. We're basically screwed and all because of me."_

Julian's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan coming from Reed's bed. Apparently water was all Reed needed to become aware again.

"What the hell?" Reed rasped, his voice filled with pain.

"Hey, welcome back to earth kid." Julian said, standing up and walking over to Reed's bed. "Here, eat this, or Kurt 'll kill you... and me." He tosses Reed a can of soup.

"Fuck, my head hurts. Where are we? Why can't I move my hands? Why is there a chain on your ankle? Why is there a chain on my ankle?"

"_Yep," _Julian thought. _"He's definitely back."_

"You don't remember anything?" Julian asked, shocked.

"The last thing I remember is being in the third floor room with you guys and Adam…and Logan and Blaine burst in. And then it's just little snippets of you guys…and Adam. But we're good now right?" Reed looked at Julian, begging him to say yes, despite the obvious signs saying otherwise.

"Don't flip out, ok. But, Reed, I have no idea where we are. Somehow Adam got us to some house somewhere. Reed, calm down or you'll pass out again." Julian said as Reed's breathing quickened.

"What do you mean Adam-what? How?" Reed asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"We don't know how, the guys a psychopath. What matters now is surviving and figuring out how to get out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Is everyone ok? Are you ok?"

Julian replied, "Yeah. Kurt's leg is screwed up, plus, we all probably have concussions, and Blaine took another pretty hard hit to the head today, but you're the worst out of all of us."

"Aren't I always," Reed mumbled, under his breath.

"Kay, well eat the soup then go back to sleep. You still look like hell." Julian said, casually, though inside he was freaking out.

Reed gave Julian a once-over, "No offense Julian, but you look like shit too. Get some sleep while you can." Julian nodded and walked back to his bed, the chain on his ankle dragging on the floor. Eventually his exhaustion won over, and he fell asleep.

Julian slept for about two hours before a nightmare woke him up. Apparently, he had been whimpering in his sleep pretty loudly and woke everyone else up too.

"_Perfect," _he thought._ "Just fucking perfect._

"Jules, what the fuck? You ok?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Just a stupid dream." Julian said, clearly shaken. "Was I loud enough to wake _him _up?"  
>"Probably not, you didn't scream or anything," Reed said. Everyone looked over, amazed.<p>

"Hey Reed, you're awake? How's your head?" Kurt asked. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, yeah, Julian made me last night. And, it's ok. Still hurts, but the room isn't spinning anymore. Are you guys ok?"

Blaine smiled, "Well, I know what you mean about the room spinning."

Julian stood up and asked, "Anybody want water?" He was responded with four nods.

"K, well guys, we don't have a lot, and God knows when we'll get more. So maybe we should all split one?" Blaine suggested. Everyone nodded again. After each boy had half a bottle of water, Julian sat down again, actually slightly calm. This did not last long, as a few minutes later Adam was skipping down the stairs. Julian immediately stood up, running to the corner of the room, attempting to get as far away from Adam as possible.

"Hi, Julian!" Adam said, oblivious to Julian's fear and anger. "I was thinking about you all night-I missed you." Julian just shuddered as Logan shook his head, in disbelief.

"Today's gonna be so much fun! I've done so much for you, so now, I'm gonna let you do something for me. You're gonna sing me a song! You have _such_ a beautiful voice!"

"No," Julian said. "Please don't make me do that! I can't sing," he finished, lamely.

"Don't be silly, Julian! You have a single out. I've even heard you live sing before. Just for me."

_ "How could he have possibly heard me sing by myself? I only sing when I'm by myself…in the shower…at the valentine's booth? Oh God!" _Julian thought, frantically.

"Such a pretty voice…" Adam said, staring lustfully at Julian. "If you don't sing, I'll have to hurt poor Kurt." When Julian only stared at him, as though frozen, Adam sighed and pulled out a strange looking device, with a battery and a paddle sort of thing coming out of it. He touched one of the paddles to Kurt's arm, who screamed as electric currents ran through his body.

Kurt was twitching, oddly.

"Sing, Julian, or I'll do it again."

Julian looked up at Kurt, a look of pure terror on his face.

Logan looked at Julian and spoke in a quite, calm voice, "Julian, look at me. Jules!"

"Julian, be somewhere else. Sing to anybody else. Pretend it's not him." Julian's face changed at this; Logan's support really helped him.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" Adam yelled, in a rage. Adam touched the paddle to Logan's arm, who screamed and jerked away. He fell quite at this, but gave Julian a supportive look.

Julian's face changed, his blank mask taking over his face, but everyone could see the "fuck you" glint in his eyes that remained.

Adam smiled at the emotionless boy and said, "Please start, Julian."

Julian took a deep, shuddering breath and started:

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Julian couldn't help but hold back a smirk. Leave it to Julian to choose a song that is basically a giant "fuck you" to Adam.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Julian stopped breathing for a moment. He had never really realized how truly gorgeous Julian's voice was.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

Everyone realized how truly relevant that song was, with Adam searching for and stalking Julian.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

As the bridge came on, Julian's mask slipped a little. He looked to Logan, tears stinging at his eyes. Logan gave him a supportive look; his amazement at how beautiful his friend's voice was mixed in to the gaze.

Julian began singing again, but it was different this time. This time it was raw emotion pouring out of his mouth, the tears stinging at his eyes spilling over.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Julian's voice cracked as he began the chorus.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

He began the next verse, taking the higher harmony, tears streaming down his face.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

He looked straight at Adam, anger showing through his tears.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are? _

Adam ran to Julian, grabbing the crying boy in his arms.

"That was beautiful, Julian. That means so much to me: that you love me so much it made you cry."

Julian tried to struggle out of Adam's grip, choking, "Let me go, you psychopath." Adam, for the first time since they had gotten to the house, looked angry at Julian.

"How can you say that? WE LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"I will _never _love you," Julian seethed, still trying to pull away. Adam suddenly pushed Julian away from him. Julian hit the ground, hard. As his head made contact with the hard tile it made a horrible thudding noise. Julian was out cold.

"Oh, God!" Adam said, frantically. "Julian, of course, you were just kidding around! I'm so sorry." Adam looked frantic as he ran to the unconscious boy on the floor. He lifted him off the ground and placed him in a bed.

"He just needs to sleep. He'll be fine!" Adam said, talking to himself. He ran up the stairs on the brink of tears.

"JULIAN!" Logan yelled, pulling at the restraint around his ankle, desperately trying to reach his friend.

Julian moaned, opening his eyes.

"What the fuck," He said, his eyes screwed up in pain.

"Julian! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Lo, I'm just fucking dandy."

Logan held back a smirk. Only Julian could be sarcastic at a time like this.

"Jules, lie down, you retard." Logan said, concerned about his friend.

Why are there orange spots everywhere?" Julian asked, sitting up. He began to crawl towards the nearest bed, pulling half his body up onto it.

"Julian, are you dying?" Logan asked.

"I sure as hell hope so!" He moaned. Logan took some comfort at this. Julian was ok enough to be himself.

"Kay, I hope so too. Now just go to sleep and don't die or I'll kill you."

Julian was already dead to the world. Slowly, each boy dropped off. Kurt, crying, Reed deeply disturbed, and Blaine half angry, half terrified. Logan stayed awake a little longer, staring at his best friend. Who he had realized, after going through this with him, he was in love with. And not friend love, real love. Now he just had to figure out a way to get everyone out of here so he could tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

"THEY FOUND THE CAR!" Shane yelled, running into the room where Charlie, Dwight, Wes, David, Derek, and Micah sat. "THEY FOUND THE CAR AND THEY SAY IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL THEY FIND THEM!"

Micah jumped up, speaking slowly, "Wait, wait, Shane. Start from the beginning.

Shane took a deep breath then began, "I was talking to the cops and they said that Adam abandoned his van in some parking lot. This would be bad, except he was stupid enough to steal a car. So. They talked to the people who found their car missing and they have the license plates and there's a GPS in the car that they can track. They're working on it now and they say that's really good!"

Wes smiled.

"So they find the car-they find them?" Shane smiled, ecstatic.

David said, glumly, "Let's not get our hopes up yet, guys. Anything could happen, and we can't control a lot of things." Shane nodded at this, but kept the smile on his face. He knew they would find them.

Derek, who had been spending more and more time with the Windsor boys after losing his two best friends, spoke, "We can find them? Logan and Julian?"

"And Kurt, Reed, and Blaine!" Charlie said.

Then, a cop entered the room, speaking calmly, "We know where they are. We have ambulances and police cars headed there right now. It's about two hours away. You guys may follow me to the hospital they'll be taken to."  
>Shane jumped up, followed by everyone else.<p>

"I'll drive," Wes offered. They all nodded and made their way to Wes' car.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, (or unfortunately, considering it was all because of the hit Julian took to the head,) he slept, nightmare free. This allowed everyone to wake up on their own. Reed woke up first, not knowing where he was for a minute. Then, it all came flooding back to him. He groaned and waited for someone else to wake up. Blaine's eyes popped open.<p>

"Hey, Blaine," Reed said. "How's your head?"

Blaine said, groggily, "It's fine, hurts a little, but not as much. We should be worrying about Julian's head.

Logan chimed in, having woken up without either of them noticing, "At least he woke up a little yesterday, even if it was just for a few minutes. Should we wake him up?" Just then, Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we should. We should make sure he's ok."

"Julian," Reed said, loudly. "Julian, can you wake up?"

Julian stirred slightly, turning his head away from the noise, but didn't awaken.

Blaine tried next, "Julian we need you to get up now, ok?"

Julian's voice sounded, facing the opposite direction, "I'm not fucking two, Blaine. I'm up."

"How's your head," Logan asked, concerned.

"It hurts like almighty hell; how's your ass?"

"Ha, ha, Julian you're hilarious. And, it's smoking hot, thanks for asking," Logan said, smirking. Then his eyes widened as Julian winced in pain from just smiling.

"God, I fucking hate that psychopath!" He said, with newfound anger.

Kurt spoke next, "Hey Julian, can you look at us so we can see if you eyes look ok and everything?" Julian groaned, but rolled over, staring with wide, tired eyes at Kurt.

"Are they pretty enough for you, Hummel?" He asked, smirking.

Kurt smiled, but said, "Actually I don't like the way they look all glossy. Are you sure you're alright?"

Julian considered the question for a minute, then answered, "No. No, I'm probably not alright, none of us are, considering we're all kidnapped by a psychopath."

Logan angrily spoke, "Yeah, you're right. What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Guys," Julian said. "We need to get out of here!" He didn't realize that Adam was coming down the stairs.

"Julian! What are you talking about?

Logan snarled, "He said we have to get the fuck out of here! We have to get away from _you _because you're a deranged, psychotic asshole!"

"What did you say? You are the ones at fault here! You ruined everything! Julian and I could've been happy…"

"No you idiot! Julian hates you-he wants you dead!" Logan had a crazed look in his eyes, a look Julian knew all too well.

"_Fuck!" _Julian remembered. _"He needs his meds."_

Adam stalked over to Logan, pulling out his knife.

He leaned in close, seething, and whispered, "Stop it! Now!" Logan responded by spitting in Adam's face. Adam screamed in rage and brought the knife down, horizontally, across Logan's forehead. Logan screamed in pain.

Julian jumped up, ignoring the room spinning around him, and ran to Adam, pulling his hands away from nearly strangling Logan.

"Please, please he doesn't know what he's doing. He needs his meds! Please, this isn't his fault." Adam stopped and looked at Julian.

"His meds?"

"Yeah, you know them. You replaced some of them with that weird drug that got him high on parents night," Julian said, accusingly.

Logan looked up, blood covering his face.

"You fucking-"

"Lo, shut up!" Julian yelled.

Adam said, "I have the one's I took out from the bottle when I replaced them. Can he take those?"

Julian nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back, honey," He said to Julian, who stared back in disgust.

When Adam ran upstairs, Julian ran over to Logan, grabbing a piece of cotton from the bag by the door.

"Logan, you retard," He said, wrapping cotton tightly around his forehead. Logan just looked up at him, his eyes wild.

Adam reappeared a minute later, holding a bag of white pills. He handed them to Julian, who walked over to Logan.

"Hey Lo? Are these the pills you usually take? Calm down and look at them," Julian said, handing the plastic bag to Logan. Logan glared at them a minute before nodding.

"Ok, good. I need you to take them before you get yourself fucking killed," Julian said, calmly.

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but Julian stopped him, "I don't care what you were going to say, Logan, just take the damn pill! You take two, right?"

Logan, though glaring at Adam, nodded to Julian, who took two tablets out of the bag and handed them to Logan, along with half a bottle of water. Logan took them quickly, and then went back to glaring at Adam.

Adam smiled and said, "Good, well now that's out of the way, we can start our day! Julian, today's gonna be a really special day for us! We're gonna have our first kiss!"

Julian gagged, almost vomiting, then choked out, "No-no we're not. I barely fucking know who you are."

"Oh, Julian, you and all your jokes-you're so funny! That's one of the reasons that I love you!" Adam laughed, completely serious. "Of course we're gonna kiss today! Or Logan's gonna lose a lot more blood." Logan looked up, angry, and glared at Adam.

"But-I can't-I can't do that," Julian choked out.

"Jules, Jules, calm down! Julian! Please, Jules stop!" Logan said to the hyperventilating boy on the floor. "Julian," Logan continued, trembling. "Julian, you don't have to do this It's ok, I swear it wouldn't be your fault."

"He- he'll kill you-if I don't-if I don't do it," Julian squeaked. "He'll kill all of you!"

"Kurt began to cry, "Julian, no one should have to do this!"

"I'm waiting, Julian," Adam said, in a sort of singsong voice. When Julian just continued to sit, shuddering on the floor, Adam walked slowly over to Logan.

"Ok, ok! Stop, Adam," Julian said, his voice cracking. "Ok, let's just get it over with." Adam ran over to where Julian was standing and pulled him to his feet. Adam leaned in, but at the last moment Julian pushed him away, gagging. Adam growled and walked over Logan again, wielding his knife. Logan screamed as Adam pulled the knife down his arm, making a shallow, but long cut. Julian flinched and looked away, as though Logan's pain was his own.

"Adam STOP!" Blaine yelled, though he was ignored, yet again.

Adam then ran over to Julian and spun his shoulders around. He grabbed Julian's head and pulled it towards his own, smacking away Julian's protesting hands. He crushed their lips together, smothering Julian's terrified scream.

Logan yelled angrily, "What the fuck are you doing? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kurt began to sob, understanding exactly what Julian was going through. Reed looked horrified, and Blaine gasped. Julian tried to twist away, but Adam had his arms pinned to his body in a bear hug. Adam did not let Julian go for a solid five seconds. When he finally let go, Julian collapsed to the floor, gagging. After a few seconds, he leaned over to the side and retched, the little content of his stomach falling on the floor.

Adam bent down and kissed the top of Julian's head, speaking lovingly, "That was so nice, Julian! Wasn't it just perfect?" Julian just curled up in a fetal position, clenching his eyes shut, barely breathing.

"I'll be back with more food for you…and you guys," Adam sneered the last part, gesturing to Logan, Blaine, Kurt, and Reed as he went back up the stairs.

"Julian," Kurt spoke, his voice trembling. "Julian, please talk to us." The trembling boy on the floor did not acknowledge that Kurt had spoken.

"Julian, damnit, are you ok?"

Suddenly, there was a commotion upstairs. They heard sirens in front of the house, and Adam's voice.

"You don't understand, Julian and I are in love."

Then, there were footsteps running down the stairs. They were cops and paramedics. Each boy soon had three or four people surrounding him.

Reed looked up at them, as though they were aliens.

"Son, son are you ok?" When Reed didn't respond, they went to work cutting through his restraints and loading him onto a stretcher.

Kurt, still crying, was asked, "What hurts?"

"Everything," Kurt gasped. "Mostly my leg and my wrist."

They didn't even ask Blaine, anything, just viewed the giant purple bump on his head and the blood soaked bandage around his shoulder and put him on a stretcher.

Logan was losing blood from his forehead, and fast. A paramedic applied pressure to the wound and got him on a stretcher, as well. Logan was screaming for them to help Julian.

Julian was still lying on the floor, shaking.

A paramedic reached out to touch his shoulder and Julian screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!" He stood up to run, but became dizzy and fell limp into the doctor's arms before he could.

The five boys were rushed outside and put in different ambulances. Then, sirens blaring, they made their way to the hospital. Julian stayed unconscious the whole trip. Blaine and Reed both stared into space as the doctors desperately tried to get them to show signs of life. Kurt asked a million questions, "Is everyone else ok? How did you find us? What are you doing?"

Logan was screaming for Julian, "No, I'm fine! Go help Julian! Julian-he's the dark haired one-he's on that show!" The people surrounding him tried to assure him that all his friends were being taken care of, but it was as though he didn't believe them.

The only one responsible enough to think, Blaine did share two sentences, Suddenly his eyes snapped into focus and he said, blankly, "Logan takes (NAME OF MED.) He took it, like, an hour ago." When asked further questions, he clammed up and stared into space again.

They boys were being rushed to help, but would it be enough?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Wes! Floor it!" Shane said.<p>

"I can't pass the cop car, anyway, Shane. We'll have no idea where we're going." Wes answered.

Micah tried to reassure Shane, "Hey, we'll get there! I promise."

Shane nodded, but still looked anxious. They drove on, tailing the cop car.


	6. Chapter 6

The five ambulances rushed into the hospital parking lot. Each boy was hurried to the spinning doors, Kurt still yapping away, Reed and Blaine silent, Logan asking about Julian, and Julian out cold.

Blaine and Reed were brought into one room. Kurt and Logan were brought into another, Julian having a separate room. Machines and IVs were attached to their bodies immediately. As soon as possible, a doctor went to work stitching Logan's forehead back together. Kurt's leg was still bent abnormally and they rushed him into the x-ray room, thinking he may be in need of surgery. Reed's head wound was more difficult to mend, considering it was about three days old and hadn't been properly disinfected. Infection was beginning to set in. Blaine's shoulder was infected as well, and beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple. Julian was still unconscious, hooked up to all kinds of machines.

Logan was frantically saying, "I need to see Julian. Please! You don't understand what happened to him!"

"Ok, Logan. I promise that you can see him soon."  
>"NO! I need to see him now!" Logan said, clearly upset.<p>

In another room, a doctor was desperately trying to get Reed and Blaine to talk to them.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me?" One doctor said.

Blaine, still staring into space, said, "Yeah. I can hear you. Is Kurt ok?"

The doctor ignored his question and asked, "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Yeah. My head and my shoulder."

Another doctor was talking to Reed, "Hey, Reed. Reed, can you tell me what happened?"

Reed looked up and said, "Adam kidnapped us. He made Julian…" Reed stopped talking and went back to twiddling his thumbs.

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked him, concerned. Reed just shook his head, ignoring the swarm of people examining his head.

Logan, angry, tried to stand up, saying, "Ok, yeah I'm fine, yay. Can I see Julian?" The doctors pushed him back down.

"No, we need to finish fixing your head and your arm."

Kurt looked at Logan and quietly said, "Logan-the sooner you let them do what they have to do the sooner you can see him." It seemed as Kurt had finally gotten through to, because he sat down and held his arm out to the doctor.

"Here, just hurry up. I need to see Julian."

Kurt's doctor turned towards him, speaking slowly he explained, "Your leg needs surgery as soon as possible. We're gonna take you down, now. Ok?

Kurt, though he had a terrified look on his face, nodded. He was wheeled out of the room.

In the room down the hall, Julian Larson was beginning to wake up.

As his eyes opened, he pushed away the many hands surrounding him, snarling, "Stay away from me. I'll never fucking love you!"

"Julian," One doctor began. "Julian, I need you to listen to me." Julian looked up and was amazed to find he was no longer in Adam's basement.

"Is Logan ok? And Kurt? Blaine? Reed?" He asked, struggling to sit up.

"Julian, I'm sure they're fine. Right now you need to lie down and let us do our job." Julian suddenly got a horrified look on his face.

"He-he kissed me. Please tell me that was a dream?" Julian asked, desperately. Tears began to form at his eyes.

"I don't know, Julian. I'm so sorry, but I don't know." The doctor said, staring down at the broken movie star. "Please lie down."

But Julian had already collapsed back into the bed, looking as though he might throw up.

"The cops are here," A nurse said, sticking her head into the room.

A doctor growled, "Already? God, they don't understand that these kids are hurt!"

The same police-man walked into every boy's room, one after another, planning to ask them questions individually. Kurt, even though he had just woken up from surgery, still underwent the interrogation.

In five separate rooms, the same questions were asked.

"Who did this? Adam?"

Julian just nodded.

Logan snarled, "Who the fuck else?"

Blaine said, calmly, "Yes."

Reed sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, it was Adam."

Kurt, still a little groggy, said yes.

"Ok. What did Adam do?"

Julian looked up, pleading with his eyes not to have to answer the question.

"Please. I can't." He said. The cop nodded.

Logan got a funny look on his face before saying, "He ruined our lives."

Blaine was the only one to answer the question fully, "He made-he made Julian do things. If he didn't then he would hurt us. First it was give him a hug. He smashed Reed's head again. Then it was tell him about himself. That's where I got this," Blaine said, pointing at his forehead. "Then it was sing for him. Julian didn't want to. Julian was scared. But he was shocking Kurt and he had to. Then," Blaine's voice cracked. "Then, it was—he kissed Julian. Julian tried to get away, but Adam's strong. And he was cutting Logan…"

Reed answered honestly, "I was in and out of consciousness for the first two days. What I remember is horrible! Julian…" Reed clammed up again, unable to go on.

Kurt just said, "Horrible things."

The police officer, getting most of the information he needed from Blaine, stopped his questions there.

As the cop car pulled into the hospital, Wes, David, Shane, Micah, Dwight, Evan, Ethan, Charlie, and Derek ran out of the car, into the hospital.

David ran up to the lady at the front desk, asking, "We're looking for Reed Van-Kamp, Julian Larson, Logan Wright, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel!"  
>"Ok, ok calm down," The young woman cut him off. "Please sit down. I'll try to get you any information I can." David nodded and walked back to the group of boys waiting for him.<p>

"Guys, she said to wait and she'll try to find them." David informed them.

Though grumbling, upset, David convinced them not to cause a scene.

Logan's doctor walked into the room, requesting, "Julian?" Julian looked up.

"Julian," the doctor continued. "Julian, Logan would really like to see you. And also, a guy in the waiting room named Derek. When you're settled in, would you like to see them?" Julian just nodded before closing his eyes again.

His eyes still closed, he mumbled, "Can I see everyone? Please?"

Though Julian's doctor looked skeptical about this, he said, "Yes, I think we can squeeze five beds in here. But at the slightest sign of any sort of trouble, I'll have to separate you guys."

Julian sighed, thinking, _"I did this to them. Least I can fucking do is see if they're ok."_

A doctor then talked to Reed and Blaine, "If you guys want, you can see your friends now." Reed smiled and nodded.

Blaine's eyes lit up and he said, "Yeah, can we? Is Kurt ok?"

"You'll see for yourself in a minute." He said, kicking out the wheels on the hospital beds.

"I can walk," both Reed and Blaine said at the exact same time.

"No, you can't. You both have pretty major concussions, and infected knife wounds. So, just lie down and let us take you to your friends." The doctor said, already pushing the beds down the hall. All of the boys were to be brought to the room Julian was in, for it was the biggest. Blaine looked up as he caught sight of Julian.

"Julian, are you ok?" Reed asked.

"No. No I'm not. Please tell me it was a dream. The last part-please tell me he didn't kiss- he didn't kiss me," Julian pleaded, his eyes red rimmed and wide.

Reed, on the verge of tears, answered, "I'm so sorry, Julian. I'm so sorry." Julian stayed surprisingly calm. He nodded and just looked down at his hands.

Logan and Kurt were brought into the room next.

"JULIAN!" Logan yelled. "Julian. Julian…you're ok. Thank God-are you...well I know you're not ok…but are you ok? Trust me, when they let me out of here I am going to fucking kill that psychopath. I don't care if I have to break into jail!"

Julian actually smiled at the sight of Logan.

"Logan, don't be stupid. And, yeah…yeah it'll all be fine. I just have to get out

of here and go back to life and work…and leave Dalton you guy's alone.

Logan spoke, shocked, "No, no Julian! You can't leave; you have to stay at

Dalton. Take a break from work and stay, please."

"THIS WAS MY FAULT LO! This was all my fault. You're really stupid enough

to want me to hang around you, when this was my fault?"

Kurt looked up at this, speaking slowly, "Julian. Julian, this was not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, I went through the same thing. I thought of all the things I could have done to prevent Karofsky from kissing me. What I could have done differently? And, after days of wanting to die, I finally started to believe what Blaine told me. Please, just believe us now: This was not your fault!" Julian just shook his head. As he opened his mouth to oppose Kurt, the door opened and Derek, Evan, Ethan, David, Wes, Dwight, Charlie, Micah, and Shane ran in. Derek went directly between Julian and Derek, staring at them as though to make sure they were actually there.

"Thank God," was all Derek said.

David, Wes, Shane, and the Tweedles made a circle around Kurt, Blaine, and Reed.

"Are you guys ok? I thought you were all dead!" Shane said, looking quickly between everyone, but Blaine and Reed especially. "Blaine, what happened to your shoulder? And your head, God that looks like it hurts…and Reed! Please tell me your hair is stained with red paint!"

David and Wes just looked at Blaine, shooting him a look asking, "_Are you ok? Really?" _Blaine nodded, though his eyes told a different story.

"Alice! Dormouse! White Rabbit! You're ok!" Evan said.

"Thank God! Wonderland was going to hell without you guys!" Ethan said, smirking.

Dwight, Micah and Charlie hung back. Charlie was looking over everything, like the natural prefect he was. Dwight was just uncomfortable being in the large crowds. Micah didn't want to crowd injured people he didn't know, so he hung back, ready to help if needed.  
>Julian looked between Derek and Logan, fighting back annoying tears. He had never realized how much his two best friends actually meant to him, more than any acting job or cast ever had.<p>

"Derek," Julian said, his voice hoarse and raspy. Derek cringed at the pain he heard just by hearing Julian speak.

Logan looked at Derek before quickly saying, "Tell Jules that he can't leave Dalton! That this wasn't his fault, and we want him to stay!"

"Whoa, whoa Lo, calm down. Julian, you actually think this was your fault?" Derek asked, staring at the shattered form of his best friend. Julian just stared back.

"Julian, you gotta believe everyone when they say this was _not _your fault! And trust me, Logan and I would be the first to tell you if it was," Derek said, scared that his once overconfident and cocky friend was letting himself feel guilt over something that he couldn't do anything about.

Julian's face remained blank and lacking emotion as he said, "Look, I don't want to talk about this now. Can you just get them to let me out of here? I don't wanna be here."

Logan answered, "Jules, trust me. I've already tried. They're like Nazis. For now, we're stuck in the concentration camp. Trust me, they're not gonna let you out when you can't keep your eyes open for more than ten minutes at a time." Derek laughed as Julian jerked his eyes back open. He _was_ having trouble staying awake.

"Well, I can sleep anywhere!" Julian complained.

A doctor heard this comment and laughed before saying, "Yes, you could. However, alongside with this major concussion is malnourishment and slight dehydration, so we want to keep you around a little longer." Julian just groaned, causing the same doctor to laugh again.

Across the room, Blaine just gave the still-rambling Shane an incredulous stare.

"Shane? Please just let me glad to see you again and shut up."

Shane smiled, but stopped talking. He stared at Blaine, returning an, almost, identical look.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

He turned to Reed and said, "And you, mister, are going to be wrapped in bubble wrap until everything heals! It's bad enough that you hurt yourself all the time, but you can't put more injuries on top of injuries!" Reed blushed.

"Shane. Shane, I just needed to tell you something because, well, I could have never gotten a chance to tell you and. Well, I love you," Reed squeaked.

"I love you too Reed," Shane said, completely serious. He leaned in, very carefully, to wrap his arms around Reed's shoulders, dodging all the machines and tubes surrounding him. He then turned and gave Blaine a hug, who returned it strongly. Shane didn't even steal anything from his brother that time!

"When can we spring you guys out of here," Shane asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I hope soon. I've spent more time in the hospital than everybody else in this room combined, multiplied by ten," Reed grumbled.

"Hey Kurt-" Reed began. However, when he looked over at Kurt's bed, he was fast asleep. Come to think of it, Reed was pretty tired himself.

The doctors noticed the droopy eyed boys struggling to stay awake and made an announcement, "Ok, kids. Look, I can see that the five of you are struggling to stay conscious, so I have to ask all of you," he said, motioning to the rest of the kids, "to keep it down and let your friends sleep. I would ask you to leave, but I understand that you've come from too far away to commute back and forth. So, I will try and see if we can let you spend the night here, in your friend's rooms. Now, the way you can repay me is to make sure that all of them actually go to sleep! Ok?" Everyone nodded and looked grateful at this, especially the bed-ridden ones. Because the doctors insisted that one room wasn't big enough to fit everyone comfortably (though everyone said it was fine), Logan and Julian were put into one room while Blaine, Kurt, and Reed were put in another. However, there rooms were connected by a door that they could easily pass through. Then, there came the issue of where

everyone else would sleep. Of course, everyone but Derek wanted to stay with the Windsor boys, but there wasn't enough room. So, Shane, David, Wes, and Micah stayed with the Windsor boys. Derek, Charlie, Dwight, and the Tweedles, who were more of a friend to Logan than most thought, crashed in the other room. Less than two minutes after these arrangements were made, Reed, Kurt, Blaine, and Julian were out like a light. Logan struggled to stay up, in order to talk to Derek. As the Tweedles were engaging Dwight and Charlie in some sort of trick, Logan motioned Derek over.

"Derek, this is really bad. He can't do this to himself, Derek. He just can't!"

Derek nodded grimly and reassured Logan, "I know. It seems bad now. But, it's Julian we're talking about here. He'll bounce back."

Logan looked at Derek, terror in his eyes.

"I don't know if he'll bounce back so well. Derek…Adam…he made Julian do things for him. It wasn't so bad until-until he said they were gonna kiss." Logan whispered. Derek gasped.

Logan continued, "Well, Julian physically could not do it without almost puking, hence this, " Logan pointed to his arm. "But Adam didn't care. He did it anyway. And Julian…Julian was a complete mess after." Derek looked angry.

"How the fuck could anyone do that? To Julian, of all people?"

Logan looked uneasy as he said, "Derek. Derek, I think I love him back."

Derek didn't look at all surprised at this, just nodded. They sat in what Derek could only call an awkward silence until he looked over and found Logan had fallen asleep. Derek sighed and walked over to the pull out chair/bed that he was sharing with Charlie. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered how this had happened to his two best friends. And how he, because it was always him, was going to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: nongraphic sex scene-and while i have you guys here I just want to thank you for reading and I hope you have time to review=)**

Logan woke up to the sound of Julian whimpering in his sleep. Only in the past week, in all the years he had known him, has Logan heard Julian show any kind of weakness, let alone whimper. As Julian continued to toss and turn in his sleep, Logan slowly sat up. After the room stopped spinning, he stood and wobbled over to Julian.

"Julian," Logan said. He reached out to tap his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Julian, come on, wake up." Suddenly, Julian's eyes shot open and he let out a heart-wrenching scream, pushing Logan away violently. Logan, already unstable on his feet, tumbled to the floor. Everyone was awake after this, viewing Julian, his eyes wild and terrified, and Logan, flat on his back. Derek jumped up and ran to Julian, Logan being helped to his feet by Charlie.

"Julian, it's me!" Logan said, more terrified for than mad at his friend. Julian clenched his eyes shut then opened them slowly. By this point, Shane, David, Wes, and Micah were peering through the connecting doors, with Kurt, Blaine, and Reed staring in from their beds.

"Julian? Are you ok?" Derek asked. Julian nodded.

"Sorry, Lo," he mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just, what's wrong? And don't say your fine. You're a lot of things, Julian Larson, but you're not fine."

"Not here, Logan. Ok? Not in front of everyone."

Derek looked at everybody else in the room besides Logan, telling them with his eyes to leave.

The Tweedles caught this and said, "Hey guys? Let's go annoy Blaine!" As Blaine let out a loud groan from the other room, everyone ran in there, closing the door behind them.

"Ok, Jules. They're gone. Spill," Logan said.

"What do you want me to say, Logan? Do you know what it fucking feels like to have a psychopathic stalker fucking kiss you? To watch him hurt my friends when I wouldn't, fucking, sing a song for him? It was horrific, Logan! I just keep seeing it…over and over," Julian choked out.

Logan whispered, "Do you know what it was like watching him make you do that stuff? Watching you die inside? Do you know how much I wish you could've just let me die so you wouldn't have to do it? I'm not saying it wasn't so much worse for you. I just want you to know that I understand."

Derek chimed in, "And if you do the whole "bottling up emotions" thing they're gonna put you in some crazy house. Can you imagine the headlines, Jules? 'Movie Star Gone Crazy.' You have to do all that emotional shit so that doesn't happen."

Julian smiled at the last part, but went back to scowling as 'emotion' was mentioned.

"I don't know what you want me to do? You know what happened-what else do you want me to say?" Julian asked.

"I don't know…how about what you dream about that makes you wake up screaming?"

Julian's face paled and he mumbled, "Just…stuff."

"Julian, it's not gonna stop until you talk about it," Derek said.

"Fine, you wanna know? It's _him _kissing me-and _him _hurting you, Lo- and everyone else. And you-you guys all say…that it's completely my fault….that I was retarded for not leaving before it got this far!"  
>"Jules, you know that no one thinks that!" Logan snapped, his voice raised.<p>

"Well you should, Logan. I was so _stupid."_

"Julian, I knew about him too. If it's your fault, then it's my fault. Actually, it's more my fault then yours-you were supposed to be freaking out you had a psychotic stalker! What's my excuse?"  
>"It wasn't your problem-" Julian started.<p>

"Of course it was my fucking problem! You're my best friend. It was my problem." Derek cut Julian off.

"You should have told me sooner-but I understand, sort of, why you didn't. And, Julian. Julian look. After all this , things should be awkward as fuck, right? But, they're not-…cuz I think I have to talk to you," Logan said, still leaning on Julian's bed.  
>Derek sighed, "Well, I better go make sure Blaine's still alive after being the twin's victims." He walked out, leaving Julian and Logan to have the inevitable, awkward conversation.<p>

"Logan, you don't have to do this." Julian said, staring at his hands.

"Yes. I do. Look. Julian, I am so sorry. I'm such a dick that I didn't even see how stupid I was being before. That I had to find out by you being forced tell me by Adam. But, honestly, Julian, you could've told me. And I really think I love you back, Julian," Logan whispered the last part, staring desperately at his friend.

"How could you possibly say that after seeing all this happen. I'm-I'm _dirty, _Logan." Julian choked out.

"Julian! No, Julian that wasn't your fault. Please believe me, nothing Adam did has to effect you at all. I don't care." Anybody looking in on this conversation would have been shocked to see Logan acting like this. This was one of the extremely rare times that he actually tried to be nice. For not having it be a normal occurrence, he was pretty good at it.

"I do. Please, Logan. I can't do this to you; it's not fair-" Julian said, frantically. Logan, his heart pounding, quickly leaned in toward Julian and, before he lost his nerve, pecked his lips. Julian, who had been looking down, looked up, surprised. He brought his hand to his lips, his face unreadable.

Logan saw Julian's face and said, "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't 've done that-I'm sorry."

Julian spoke slowly, "Logan. Are you sure this is what you want? Please don't do this just because you feel like you have to."

Logan smirked and laughed, "Jules, when have I ever cared about making you happy? Trust me, I wouldn't kiss you just to make you happy. Are you ok with this?" Julian nodded, slowly. This caused Logan to lean in again, giving Julian a long kiss, which Julian returned. Though hesitant, at first, soon both boys were involved in a passionate make out session, eyes closed. Julian had never felt safer then when he was kissing Logan, arms on his shoulders. He was in heaven. Logan felt as though he should be freaked out (_I mean, this is Julian we're talking about)_, but on the inside he was happier than he'd been in years. As they finally pulled apart, they turned and looked at each other.

"This is weird," Julian said, smirking.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. But, Julian, I think we can actually do this. I mean, we're both so screwed up maybe we can actually make this work," Logan said, seriously.

Julian smiled as he leaned closer to Logan. Logan climbed into the bed next to Julian, bringing their lips together again. Julian pulled Logan up on top of him, eyes closed.

"Careful, Jules. Your head-"

"Forget my head, Lo. I need you." Though now would be the time both would take their shirts off, they were in hospital gowns and simply slipped them off. Julian trailed his fingers down Logan's muscular stomach, rubbing up against him. Their kiss deepened, tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouth. Logan moaned as he reached to take off Julian's boxers, Julian doing the same for Logan.

"Julian," Logan gasped, rolling his hips. Julian just moaned, grabbing Logan's ass. Logan positioned himself, his heart pounding. When it was all over and done with, the two just sat there, panting in ecstasy.

I... Lo, I fucking need you. I can't live without you. You're everything, Lo. Everything." Julian said, hugging the other boy close.

Logan returned the hug and simply said, "I-I really love you, Jules. That's why you can't go—please stay at Dalton with me! I love you."

"I…I love you too, Lo. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The two of them lay there, under the covers, almost snuggling, though neither would admit to it. Suddenly, they heard a hushed gasp and some giggling coming from the doorway. Both boys groaned as they turned around just in time to see Derek, Evan, Ethan, and David's heads pull back into the closing door.

"Oh _God," _Julian said. However, he couldn't hold back the grin that came to his face as Logan started hysterically laughing. Soon they were both laughing, ignoring the throbbing in their heads.

Logan reached around on the floor, finding two pairs of boxers. He tossed the pink and yellow Spongebob underwear to Julian, snickering, before pulling on his lime green ones.

"Really, Jules? How gay can you get?" Julian just smirked

"Get your asses in here, guys. Just get it over with," Logan groaned.

"Wait! We're thinking!" He heard one of the twins yell.

"You know what? We're just going with the classic cuz we're pressed for time, so please forgive us." Then, everyone but Blaine, Kurt, and Reed who were still bedridden, formed a conga line and marched into the room. Micah stayed behind as well, not knowing any of the kids but Blaine and Shane well enough to be making fun of them.

"Chesire cat and Knave, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The dancing kids dove to the floor as two pillows came hurtling towards them. Blaine, Reed, and Kurt were laughing hysterically from the other room. The three of them made to stand up and walk into the room, but Shane wouldn't hear of it.

"REED, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! You can't even walk when the room isn't spinning around you. I do _not _want to see you try now! And Blaine! God, have you seen your head? Or your shoulder? And Kurt. Look down at your leg. Is it just me, or is there a cast on it?" Shane asked, his hands up in a questioning manner.

"God, Shane. You're not my parent," Reed said. But he was smirking and actually found Shane's concern quite touching.

"Fine, doctor Shane. But you're getting us in that room somehow! I'm not missing this," Kurt said, giggling.

Micah, Shane and Wes took turns pushing Blaine, Reed, and Kurt's beds through the door, scraping the wall as they went. Then, they rolled the chairs that would fit into the room, leaving only a thin path to each injured boy's bed.

Though everyone else had left Julian and Logan alone, Derek shot them hysterical glance.

"Shut up, Derek," Logan mumbled.

"I just mean, finally! Although I kinda frown upon it happening in a _hospital, _I'm happy for you. "  
>Kurt looked at Julian, a sparkle in his eyes. Julian actually returned the glance, actually happy for the first time in a quite a while.<p>

"Wait!" Shane said. "Wasn't our only job to make sure they slept? Now if you all die, it's our fault!"

"Yeah. You guys probably should go to sleep, considering that you all look like shit," Derek said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous, Derek, cuz we look sexy as hell," Logan said. However, Blaine, Kurt, Reed, Logan, and Julian closed their eyes, Logan and Julian still sharing a bed.

Kurt cracked his eyes open and said, "I can share with Blaine so you guys can have my bed." Blaine agreed and Charlie basically carried Kurt to Blaine. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Then, the nine remaining kids figured out how to share four sleeper chairs and Kurt Logan's vacant beds. The Tweedles shared one chair, Wes and David taking another. Charlie slept on the bottom of the last chair, Dwight taking the top. Shane crawled up on Logan's empty bed, taking half, Micah, too nice of a guy to make things awkward between him and Shane, curled up on the bottom of Blaine's bed.

"Micah, come one. It's a giant bed, just come up here." Shane insisted.

Micah hesitated, "I don't wanna get in the way, Shane. "

Reed, somehow still awake, mumbled with his eyes still closed, "Micah I trust you-I don't care." Shane couldn't help but laugh as Reed just rolled on his side.

Micah nodded, hesitantly, and crawled up next to Shane. Derek took Kurt's bed. Soon, the group of teenagers who had been through so much in the past week, were all fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Ferrin couldn't help but smile as he walked into the crammed room.

_"I could've sworn I split them up last night," _he thought, sarcastically. He crept to the injured boy's beds, checking wounds, temperatures, and other various things. He seemed content with everything and turned back to the other sleeping teenagers. He considered waking them up, but decided against it after viewing the bags under their eyes. Then, he saw Julian shaking and turning in his bed, face contorted in fear. Though Logan was right next to him, he was so dead to the world he wouldn't have noticed a piano falling on him.

"Hey, Julian? Julian, it's a dream. Wake up, Julian." He tapped Julian's shoulder, lightly. Luckily, this was enough to cause Julian to open his eyes.

"Damn it," He whispered, tears of frustration forming at his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok it's to be-"

"No, it's _not _ok," Julian whispered, viciously. "This is not me! I-they said if I talked-and I talked-and I don't know who I am anymore," Julian said, still whispering, the tears spilling from his eyes. Logan's eyes slowly opened from the staggering breaths coming from his boyfriend.

"Julian…? What? Julian, come on, Jules," Logan whispered, soothingly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his sniveling movie star.

_"What happened?" _He exaggeratedly mouthed to the doctor, over Julian's shoulder.

"Just a nightmare, which is understandable," the doctor said, completely out loud. "Julian, it's really ok."  
>"I-I need it to stop. I can't sleep anymore. Why is this happening to me?" Julian choked out.<p>

"Jules, calm down. It'll stop eventually, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Julian whispered.

Logan looked pained as he said, "You're right, I can't But I'm gonna help you however I can, Jules. I love you."

As Julian's breathing slowed, he just clung tighter to Logan, his head buried in his shoulder. Everyone wide-awake now, they turned away and pretended to talk among themselves.

"Hey, Julian? I know that you're tired and you have to sleep. I have something that can make you have a few hours of dreamless sleep. Do you want it?"

"Do I want more drugs?" Julian looked up. "I don't think I can take more drugs. I'm already acting like a freak."

"No, he wants them," Derek cut in. "Come on, Jules. Look at yourself! You're exhausted. Take the sleep, and we'll deal with everything when you wake up?" Julian just nodded, and held out his arm, already used to the endless barrage of needles. Doctor Ferrin walked over and quickly attached a new tube to Julian's arm, a bag full of clear liquid fastened to it.

"You're gonna fall asleep pretty quick-" He stopped as Julian's eyes rolled back and he fell back onto the bed, completely unconscious.

Doctor Ferrin turned towards the other boys and said, "Logan, Reed, Kurt, and Blaine, did you guys actually sleep last night?"

"Yeah, they did. I made 'em," Shane said, almost proud of himself.

"Yeah, don't worry," Blaine said, shaking his head. "He is stubborn, annoying, and he actually cares. Eventually, we all do what he wants." This drew out a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Ok, ok. Now, even though not even an elephant sitting on him could wake Julian up, you could still all try not to scream? You can talk normally, but just keep it to a minimum. And, guys- call me if there are any problems, ok? With Julian, or with any of you. Remember that you guys are pretty screwed up too, ok? Reed? Blaine? Logan? Any head pain at all?

"Blaine thought before saying, "It's a lot better than it was." Logan just nodded at this; he couldn't have said it any better.

"Blaine, how's your shoulder?"

"It's ok. It's just like an ache now," Blaine said, earning a happy nod from Dr. Ferrin.

"Logan, your forehead looks pretty good-Everything feel good?" Logan nodded.

"Reed, really, how's your head. Don't tell me it doesn't hurt; I'll know you're lying."

Reed looked slightly embarrassed as he said, "It's better, but it still hurts like hell."

"Ok, Reed. Trust me, it's better to tell me than suffer."

Kurt asked, "Can you him drugs, or something?"

Reed immediately said, "I don't want more drugs."

Dr. Ferrin laughed, "Already on it, kid," he said, walking towards Reed.

"Well, wait. It's not that bad. I don't wanna be all high; I can deal with it." Reed said, pulling his arm away from Dr. Ferrin.

"Reed, honestly," Charlie said. "It's about time you do some drugs, kid." Though Reed laughed at this, he still did not offer up his arm.

"Reed, quite truthfully, though I didn't want to come to this, I'm your doctor and I know you're in a hell of a lot of pain. So, you can either let me give you drugs or I'll wait 'till you're sleeping and give them to you. Personally, I think option number one is much easier on both of us."

"Fine," Reed mumbled, a pouty look on his face. Dr. Ferrin attached to tube to Reed's IV.

Dr. Ferrin turned his back on Reed and whispered, "When they get all delirious is when it's best for blackmailing material."

As Shane laughed, Reed said, "Shane-I will _kill you._" However, in just a half hour, Reed was gone.

"Hey, guys. Guys, guess what? I havva _boyfriend._ I don't know where he is though," He said. His eyes passed right by Shane and he yelled, "Shane! Shane, where are you?"  
>"Reed…Reed, I'm right here. No, turn left. Ok, you know what, I'll come to you."<p>

Shane went over and sat on Reed's bed as Reed exclaimed, "Shane! Guys I found him, see! This is my boyfriend. We love each other." Every boy in the room, including Micah, was laughing hysterically at this.

"We need to get him drugs more often," Evan said.

"This is the _fun_ Dormouse!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Shane, gimme a hug!" Reed said, a dopey look on his face.

"Yeah, Shane, give him a hug," David said, laughing hysterically.

Before Shane could respond, Reed was pulling him down and embracing him, humming a song softly as he did so. Shane blushed and lay down next to his drugged up boyfriend, arms still around him.

"I love you," Reed mumbled, pecking Shane on the lips.

"Ok, Reed. I love you too," Shane answered, as though talking to a two year old.

"_Please, _tell me you're recording this," Logan said, he and Derek having as much fun as the Windsor boys were.

"On it," Dwight said, already holding up his mini video-camera.

"Come on guys, this is mean!" Shane said, stroking Reed's head, avoiding the stitches.

"No, Shane. This is _fun!" _ Kurt said. "-He ever gets paint on my sheets again, I'll show this to everyone!"

"Shane," Reed whined. "Don't leave," Shane hadn't moved an inch.

"Yeah, Shane! _Don't _leave!" Blaine smirked, batting his eyelashes.

"I'm not, Reed. I didn't move," Shane said in an exasperated voice.

"He's gonna be a _clingy_ drunk," Charlie said. "Shane, you're in for hell."

Shane groaned as Reed began 'boinging' his curls, sound effects included.

"Boing, boing, boingity-boing," Reed said in a sing-song voice. "Shane, you have curly hair."

"Yeah," is all Shane could say before falling into laughter with everyone else.

"Reed?"

"Yeah, cutie?" Reed said.

"Yeah, _cutie! _What is it that you need?" Logan said, his voice three octaves higher than normal.

Shane ignored Logan and addressed Reed, "Reed, maybe you should go to sleep."

"Why?" Reed's lip began to tremble. "Because you don't want to talk to me anymore? Uugh I'm so annoying!" Tears began to run down Reed's face as Shane looked at the other boys, at a loss for words.

As everyone continued to laugh, Shane finally said, "No, Reed, baby. No, it's just because you're tired. I promise! Stop crying, Reed. It was my fault. I'm sorry. I love talking to you!"

Reed looked up at Shane and sniffled, "Promise? "

Shane smiled and said, goofily, "I promise. So, I'm gonna go to sleep. Do you want to?" Shane was trying to trick Reed like he was a four year old. The sad thing was, it worked.

"Sure! Can we snuggle?" Every pair of eyes turned to Shane at this point, gleaming with happiness from Shane's embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure, Reed. Ok, goodnight." Shane wrapped his arms around Reed's shoulders. He closed his eyes for about five seconds, prompting Reed to do the same. Reed immediately fell asleep.

As Shane heard Reed's deep breathing he asked, "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded. Very slowly, Shane pulled his arms away from Reed. However, as he tried to sit up, Reed moaned reached out, half asleep, and grabbed his shirt.

"Shane, stay," Reed said, eyes still closed. He fell back into the bed, holding Shane's hand hostage. Shane sighed and leaned back again.

"Wow, Shane. He has you whipped!" Logan said, smirking.

Everyone stifled hysterical laughter as Shane turned bright pink.

"Shane, how was your _snuggling?"_ Wes asked.

"No comment," is all Shane said, but he was smiling good-naturedly.

"Shane…although that was completely hilarious-I'm kinda proud of how you handled it," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, along with everyone else.

"Yeah, well. What else could I do?" Shane said, though inside this compliment meant the world to him.

"You're a good boyfriend, Shane," Kurt said, smiling.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Charlie asked. "Me and Dwight could go get food, or something."

"Foooooooood," Blaine moaned.

"What is this thing you call food?" Logan asked, sarcastically.

"Am I taking that as a yes?"

As everyone nodded Dwight asked, "What do you guys' want?"

"Anything edible that isn't gross," Logan said, after thinking for a moment. Everyone agreed to this and Charlie nodded.

"You could come, Micah. I know you're not completely used to the craziness and hospitals suck so…" Micah looked at Shane, as though asking if he minded.

"You should go. I would but…" Shane pointed to his wrist, tightly grasped by Reed.

Micah laughed and jumped up to leave with Charlie and Dwight.

"GET SOME CANDY!" The Tweedles yelled after them.

"Julian?" Logan said suddenly, watching as his friend's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, Jules."

"Hi," Julian mumbled, rolling over onto his side.

"You feel ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Julian said

"You don't seem ok," Blaine said.

"Does this count as something wrong? Should we get Dr. Ferrin?" Shane asked.

"No!" Julian said. "I'm fine." After seeing the uncertain faces of everyone in the room, Julian groaned, "Guys, give me a break I just woke up from a drug induced nap." They nodded, but still looked hesitant. Logan stood up, waited for the dizziness to pass, and wobbled over to Julian, siting on the bottom of the bed once again. When Julian didn't protest, he lay down next to the wide-eyed movie star, stroking his hair.

"You hungry, Jules? Charlie, Dwight, and Micah went to get food. If you want anything specific, I could probably call them."

"Whatever." Julian shrugged. "Water?"

David grabbed an abandoned bottle of water and tossed it to Logan, who opened it and gave it to Julian.

"Thanks," he said, before gulping down half the bottle.

Logan warned, "Hey, slow down Jules. You're gonna-" Julian began coughing. "Told you…"

"Yeah, sorry, Lo. I forgot you're always fucking right," Julian said between coughs, sarcastically.

"Yep!" Logan said, causing Julian to send him a death glare.

"Wow, you guys are gonna make a _great _couple," Derek said, laughing.

"Shut up, Derek," they said simultaneously, causing Derek to keep laughing.

Just then, Dr. Ferrin walked into the room.

Julian immediately said, without missing a beat, "Can I go home now?"

"Oh, hi, Julian. Nice to see you again, too" Dr. Ferrin said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, ha ha, ok. But, seriously, can I go home?

"If everything goes well tonight and you eat just a little bit of the massive amounts of food I saw your friends with, then you can probably go home tomorrow morning.

"Can't I just go now?" Julian whined. "I'll eat at home."

"Julian, nice plan, but I don't think the "be so ungodly annoying that he'll kick you out early" plan is working," Derek said. 'Though it was a valiant attempt."

Julian glared at Derek before looking hopefully at Dr. Ferrin.

"I'm sorry, Julian. But you really have to stay until tomorrow." Julian groaned and threw his head back.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Evan yelled, as Dwight, Micah, and Charlie walked into the room, arms filled with grocery bags.

"Food, food, food, food," Ethan chanted.

"Shush guys, Reed's still asleep," Shane hissed. But Reed didn't even stir.

"I got chips, pretzels, Raman Noodles, chicken, microwave pizza, Twizzlers, M&Ms, soda, fruit, and probably anything else you could want." Charlie said,

"Bet you don't have-" Blaine shut up when Charlie threw a quart of apple juice at him.

"There's no way you got-" David looked baffled as a bag of frozen, green grapes landed on his lap.

"How?"  
>"Please, guys. I'm your prefect I know things about you."<p>

"Coffee?" Logan asked, Derek and Julian nodding furiously behind him.

"We have to find a way to make it, but yeah I bought it," Charlie told them.

Dr. Ferin said, "Uuum…I don't think coffee is the best thing right now."

"You don't understand," Logan said.

"We need coffee." Derek continued.

"We love it more than life," Julian finished.

"Ok," Dr. Ferrin said, his voice uncertain. "But please keep it to a minimum. Caffeine and morphine together probably aren't the best in large quantities." Though they nodded, Derek took the package from Charlie and immediately went to find some way to brew it. He came back five minutes later with four cups of coffee for himself, Logan, Derek, Julian, and Kurt (he had heard about Kurt's coffee incident with the twins.)

As the food was set out on a table, Blaine slowly stood up.

"Blaine Anderson, sit down. I'll bring you food."

As Blaine took a tentative step, ignoring his brother's words, it felt amazing. Though he was dizzy, it felt as though he were finally getting better. Logan stood up as well, a little bit steadier on his feet than before. Blaine walked over to where Charlie was holding a bag of potato chips and grabbed it, along with a chicken strip from a prepared food box.

"Mine," Blaine said, used to having to claim his food in Windsor. Taking his lead, David, Wes, Shane, Micah, Dwight, Charlie and Logan stampeded towards the food and grabbed some. Logan took extra for Julian, Kurt for Blaine, and Shane grabbed some for Reed too. Dr. Ferrin watched, amazed, as each boy devoured food. However, when Logan threw some chicken at Julian, he just picked at it.

"Food?" They heard a small voice mumble from under a sheet.

"Hey Reed. Remember anything from before? Or is this going to be truly fun?" David asked.

"What? Why, what happened?" Reed asked, turning a bright shade of pink.

"You really don't remember? Showing off your boyfriend to the world? _Cuddling?_" Blaine asked?

"What are you talking about?" Realization finally dawned on him and he squeaked, "Oh my lord, Shane, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"I could lie," Shane said, smiling. "If that'll make you feel better."

"Oh God," Reed moaned. His eyes suddenly darkened.

"Give me the video-tape right now. I swear to God, guys."

"We don't know what you're talking about, Dormouse." Evan said.

"Are you still delirious?" Ethan asked, smirking.

"Don't give me that! I know you recorded something!"

"Well, you may be right," Kurt said. "But where? And on what camera? And how will you ever find it?"

"Well, he could probably just look on YouTube. I should probably have it up there by next week," Charlie said. When Reed stopped breathing Charlie quickly reassured him.

"Kidding, Reed. Kid, I was kidding. Don't worry; this is much too valuable to share with the rest of the world. It'll stay between us."

Reed shot Shane a desperate look and begged, "Please, Shane. How bad was it?"

"It was….well, it was pretty… interesting? Well, let's just say I wouldn't piss anyone in this room off for a while if I were you. Now, what food do you want?"

"I won't eat 'till you give me the recording."

"Well, I could give you _one." _Evan said.

"How many are there?" Reed squeaked.

"Well, if we give you one, there are about," Ethan counted on his fingers. "sixty-nine more."

"Guuuuys," Reed moaned.

"So, Reed. Are you gonna eat? Or am I gonna force-feed you?" Shane asked.

"Reed, think about this. He _will _force-feed you. Trust me, been there, done that." Blaine said, glaring at Shane, who just laughed.

Reed just glared at Shane.

"Reed, eat!" Shane demanded.

"Gimme an apple," he mumbled.

"Is it possible? They both have _each other_ whipped?" Wes asked.

"Shut up, Wes," Reed mumbled.

"Julian, you want an apple?" Charlie asked, noticing he hadn't eaten much.

"Naah, I'm good, thanks," Julian said.

"Come on, Jules. What'd you eat? Half a chicken finger?" Logan asked.

"I'm not hungry, Lo."

"Julian, not to be a bitch, but they're not gonna let you out of here when you say that. Trust me," Reed said. "I've been in the hospital enough times to know."

Julian groaned, "Fine, Jesus! Give me something, then, if it'll get you all off my back."

"Good!" Logan said. Julian took the orange David held out to him. He then handed it to Logan without even looking at him.

"God, Jules! You still can't peel oranges?"

"No, and I don't see how anyone can! It's impossible," Julian huffed, grabbing the peeled orange from Logan's hand and breaking it apart.

"Whatever, Jules." Logan said, smiling. "As long as you eat it, I don't care that you can't perform a basic task of peeling an orange."

"Shut up, Lo."

"So, wait. I don't get it. Is making fun of each other your guys' way of flirting or something?" Reed asked innocently, though there was a smirk hidden on his face.

Derek smiled and answered for his embarrassed best friends, "It appears so, Reed. They're both incapable of showing emotions like normal humans, so…"

"Shut _up _Derek," they said together, again. It appeared as though they had a lot of practice doing this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Remind me again how did we manage to create this much mess in two days?" David asked, gathering various pieces of garbage and tossing it in the trashcan.

"David …it's _us._" What did you expect?" Charlie responded. David just shrugged.

Everybody was very ready to get back to Dalton, especially Blaine, Kurt, Reed, Logan, and Derek, whose last time there had been in a burning building. Kurt still wasn't allowed to walk and received his own pair of crutches. All five boys were under strict orders not to do anything other than walking, especially Reed, whose head still wasn't normal. Logan had stiches in his forehead and Blaine in his shoulder. Julian's arm was stitched and, much to his chagrin, he was told to expect the occasional nightmare. That night, however, he had just woken up a little restless. There was no screaming or fear, which was a huge improvement.

"Ok! You guys all ready?" Dr. Ferrin asked. Everyone nodded, excited to leave the hospital. Blaine,, Julian, Reed and Logan stood to walk, but were stopped.

"Sorry, guys. You have to ride in a wheelchair 'till you get to your car." Dr. Ferrin said.

As they began to protest, Reed told them, "Trust me guys. I have had this argument at least twenty times and lost every single one. Hell, I came once because I broke my wrist, and they still made me go in a wheelchair," Reed huffed.

Seeing the serious look on Reed's face, they sat back down in the waiting wheelchairs. David and Wes helped Kurt hop over.

"Normally, it isn't allowed, but there are so many of you guys here it'd be a shame not to put you to work. So, can you guys help me wheel them outside?" The group of boys grinned evilly and nodded. Shane grabbed Reed. David went to Blaine, while Charlie took Kurt's. Derek stood in between Logan and Julian, unsure of what to do, before Micah stepped forward and grabbed Logan's wheelchair. Derek nodded thanks and took went to Julian. The Tweedles, Wes, and Dwight took the bags of stuff. They slowly made their way down the hallway, towards the spinning doors. Unsure of how they were going to get home, the Tweedles had asked their parents to use the coach bus their family apparently owned. Each was licensed to drive it, and it would fit all fourteen of them.

"Wow, guys, how does your family have a frickin RV?" Julian asked. Ethan just shrugged. Once they got outside, it was easy to spot their ride. When they reached the bus, a problem arose.

As Kurt tried to climb his way up to the door, Charlie laughed and said, "Here, Kurt. I'll just lift you up there, ok?" Kurt looked like he was going to protest, but before he could, Charlie lifted him up from under his arms and placed him at the top of the steps, handing him his crutches.

"God, whad'ya weigh? Like five pounds?" Kurt just harrumphed loudly and turned to walk inside. Charlie, Dwight, and Micah followed him. As Reed went, he tripped over his own foot and began to fall backwards.

"Gotcha," Shane said, catching him before he hit the ground and pushing him back up.

"Thanks," Reed mumbled, turning pink. Shane just smiled and followed Reed inside. Then, Blaine, Wes, and David entered.

"Lo, I got it," Julian said, pushing Logan's supporting arms away before climbing in. Logan and Derek followed, giggling as Julian almost tripped.

"Yeah, ha ha, so funny." Logan smirked.

"Yeah. It kinda is."

"Evan, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Blaine asked.

"Gosh, White Rabbit, relax. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, we could crash and all die fiery, painful deaths," Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly," Ethan said. "We have absolutely nothing to lose! Road trip!" He started the van and began the two-and-a-half hour drive back to Dalton.

"Blaine, I'm booooored," Shane moaned. It wouldn't be any sort of trip without Shane driving Blaine to the point of insanity.

"Go keep Reed company. He doesn't think you're annoying as all hell yet, let's see how long that lasts." Shane stuck his tongue out at Blaine, but walked over to Reed.

"I don't think you're annoying, Shane," Reed said, smiling.

"That's cuz I'm not!" Shane said, though it was more directed towards Blaine, who just shook his head in disbelief.

"How long 'till we get there?" Charlie asked.

"An hour," Evan said.

"Really? It feels like we've been driving for five years! My foot's asleep," Blaine mumbled

"We'll be there soon you big baby," Kurt said, his leg propped up on the seat across the aisle.

"Hey, I've got something to make time pass!" Evan said, pulling a small disc out of his pocket.

"Great idea, Evan! I'll put it in." Ethan said.

"Guys, what is that?" Reed asked, already having a pretty good idea that it was what remained of his dignity. "Guys, I don't wanna see this!" Reed squeaked, as the tv flickered an image of Reed lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh well," Ethan said, pressing play. The video began just as Reed called Shane over to his bed. Reed groaned as he explained how Shane "loved each other" and demanded a hug.

"Oh God, please tell me this didn't actually happen."

"Oh, it gets better, Dormouse," Ethan said.

As Reed begged Shane not to leave and Charlie commented on how clingy he would be drunk, Reed actually moaned in embarrassment.

Then, as he began to cry at the thought that Shane didn't want to talk to him, he squeaked, "This is why I didn't want drugs! They make me crazy."

Reed actually smiled when Shane tricked him into going to sleep, but moaned again as he brought up the prospect of "snuggling."

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" Reed asked.

"How could we not, Reed?" Charlie asked. "It was too good to pass up!"

"Shane?" He asked, accusingly.

"Hey, hey, I was against it! Besides, I was too busy "snuggling" with you to stop them." Reed threw a M&M at him, which Shane caught and popped into his mouth.

"Yummy, thanks baby!"

""Shut up, Shane." Reed mumbled, turning pink.

"Oh new record, Shane! A whole hour before you become the most annoying thing in the world to him!"

"Shut up, Blaine," Shane said, giving Reed a hug.

By the last hour of the ride, Reed, Shane, Blaine, Kurt, Logan, and Julian were all asleep. Reed and Shane were leaning against each other, Reed's head in the crook of Shane's neck. Kurt and Blaine ended up in the back of the bus, lying on the three-seater bench together. Julian and Logan were both sitting in the same row. Julian was leaning across Logan's legs, his head resting on his thighs. Logan was leaning over Julian's head, resting his own head on Julian's shoulder.

"Aren't they all just too fucking cute?" David asked, going around with his camera and taking pictures of the three couples.

"Yes! More blackmailing material," Derek said, though it made him really happy to see his two best friends finally get together.

Evan, smirking, took out a washable marker and said, "Charlie, take the wheel! Wait, it'll get better." Then, he and Ethan went around and put curly mustaches on each boy's face, being very careful not to wake them up.

David, Dwight, Micah, Wes, Derek, and Charlie all stifled hysterical laughter as they watched their friends gain facial hair. It was all very funny until they got to Julian.

"Get the fuck away from me," Julian gasped, throwing his fist into the air in genuine fear. As it made contact with Evan's forehead, the twins stepped back and let Julian fully wake up. Julian looked completely terrified for a moment before realizing where he was and staring at the twins.

"Jules? Jules, what's wrong?" Logan asked, quickly waking up and pulling himself off of Julian.

Julian, his eyes still wild, said, "The retards thought it'd be a good idea to fucking lean over me when I slept."

"Sorry, Julian," the Tweedles mumbled in unison.

"But now you only have half a mustache!" Evan said.

"What? You know what, never mind. It's fine. It's my fault I'm so freaked out over everything."

"No, Cheshire car. It was our fault." Evan said, sincerely.

"We're sorry," Ethan said, again.

"You should be sorry," Logan began.

"Lo, leave it." Julian said. "It's fine," he said to the twins again.

"Shane, what's on your face?" Reed asked, reaching out to try and wipe it off.

"I don't know, but you seemed to have grown a mustache," Shane said, goofily.

Kurt looked up in horror, realization finally hitting him.

"Guys, I'll kill you! Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning his face towards his boyfriend.

"Kurt, it's not that bad," Blaine said, snickering.

Kurt almost growled, "You guys are _so _lucky I can't walk."

"Why'd you think we dared to do it?" Evan smirked.

"Here," Micah said, pulling out a package of baby wipes and tossing one each to the drawn on boys.

"Thank God I'm not in the same house as you guys," Logan groaned.

After each boy was rid of his respective facial hair, Charlie shouted from the drivers seat, "Guys, we should be there in, like, twenty minutes! Make yourself presentable."

"Uuuugh, I don't wanna deal with people," Julian moaned, burying his head in Logan's shoulder.

"Just wait 'till we get past these people…then it'll be just you and me…alone." Logan whispered in his ear. Julian looked up and smiled at Logan before leaning into him again, getting comfortable.

"Well I'm going back to sleep," Reed mumbled, lying his head in Shane's lap.

"For twenty minutes?" Shane asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes!"

Shane giggled and leaned his head back against the seat, stroking Reed's hair.

Seventeen minutes later, as they were pulling into the Dalton parking lot, Reed was, sure enough, fast asleep again.

"Should I wake him up?" Shane asked.

"Uuum, probably, but he really does need to sleep. He still has a gash in his head…" Blaine said, frowning in thought.

"I can carry him," Shane said. "He weighs, like, five pounds and I'm ripped, anyway." Shane flexed his muscles, smirking.

"Just don't hurt yourself," Blaine said, helping Kurt stand with crutches.

Shane slowly supported Reed's back as he picked him up bridal-style. Reed didn't even stir.

David snapped a quick photo of Shane carrying Reed and laughed, "God, I've got so much dirt on him now. He can be my slave!"

"Guys, I wouldn't tell him about this. He might forget to breathe again," Kurt said, awkwardly crutching to the bus doors.

"Guys, be nice," Shane said, carrying Reed like he was made of air. Slowly, the boys filed down the stairs. Charlie had heard from Justin that the students and faculty had wanted to meet them and have a party of sorts, but Charlie politely told Ms. Medel that he didn't think any of them were up to it.

"Thank God there's no people," Julian said in relief, proving Charlie's decision to be spot-on.

"Come on guys," Blaine said. "Let's get back to Windsor. It's missed us; I can tell."

"Julian? Logan? Derek? You wanna come hang out with us?" Kurt asked, sincerely.

"No, they need to sleep!" Derek said, immediately.

"Ok, thank you, mother," Julian said, glaring at Derek. Then, he turned back to Kurt and said, sheepishly, "But, actually… I think I will just go to sleep. Thanks, though, Kurt."

Derek mumbled, "Well, I answered right."

"Yes, Derek, you're a wonderful mother. You should be so proud," Logan said, smiling.

"K, well…thanks guys. Just, for everything. And I'm really sorry you got pulled into this," Julian said, sincerity in his eyes.

"Hey, Julian," Blaine said. "It wasn't your fault, ok?" Julian nodded.

"Take care of him," Kurt muttered to Logan, out of Julian's earshot. Logan nodded.

"See you guys later," Kurt said, smiling. Derek, Julian, and Logan turned to walk to Stuart. Derek couldn't help but smile as Logan and Julian linked their fingers together automatically.

The rest of the boys turned towards Windsor. Reed stirred in Shane's arms as they began waling.

"Wha-"

Shane whispered in his ear, "Just go back to sleep, honey." Reed, as though he didn't even realize he was being carried, just snuggled closer to Shane and fell back asleep immediately, causing the rest of the boys to snicker.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "These crutches aren't gonna go with _anything._"

"Maybe we can spray paint them or something,: Blaine said, smiling. Kurt grinned at this thought. As they walked in Widnsor, Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine's room. Shane carried Reed to Kurt and Reed's room, lying him on the bed and snuggling close next to him. David and Wes, Charlie, and Dwight went to their rooms. Micah went with Charlie, who had an extra bed.

"Love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Love you too, Blaine."

Shane kissed Reed's forehead and said, lovingly, "I love you, Reed Van Kamp." Reec cracked his eyes open and smiled.

"I love you too, Shane Anderson."

* * *

><p>Back at Stuart house, after Derek made sure Logan and Julian made it into Julian's room ok, he went to his room, immediately falling asleep.<p>

"Hey, get some sleep, Jules," Logan said. Julian, skipping the mocking remark, just lay down on his bed.

"Hey, Lo…uuum sorry I feel like a toddler asking, but can you, like, stay here. I just-well-"

"Hey, I was gonna stay anyway. You don't have to explain anything to me," Julian said, stripping down to his tank-top and boxer shorts and crawling into bed next to Julian.

"Logan…I really, really love you. And, even though I can't show it sometimes, you mean so much to me. So, just thanks…for everything…I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you..and I just…well, ya' know…just I love you," Julian's voice cracked with emotion with the last words.

"Sssssh, Jules, I know, baby. I love you, too. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess is that we realized how stupid we were being in by not admitting we loved each other earlier. So, thank _you, _Julian. You make me happier than anyone else does. I love you more than anyone else."

Julian and Logan shared one last, passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, finally past the terrible tragedy and together and happy at last.

THE END=)


End file.
